Unlocked
by MarilynnRae
Summary: The second installment of Broken Locks. Begins three years after Broken Locks ended. Though Anna and Quinn are married now, she still has a lot to learn from her parents and team. Nate and Sophie bounce between raising their children in retirement and getting their favorite gang out of trouble as Eliot and Aimee start their own family. Long live Leverage. Long live family.
1. Chapter 1

**_I went ahead and added the end of Broken Locks to the beginning of Unlocked, but I was sure to put a noticeable page break for those of you who would want to skip what you already read. _**

**_I present to you the first chapter of Unlocked. I hope you enjoy. _**

Anna quickly ran a brush through her hair as she glanced at the time. He was going to be late, she could already tell and her father was going to have a fit. He dear husband was really going to have to start getting places on time, at least the important things.

She picked up her phone and called him again. It went straight to voicemail. "I'm not kidding, if you're not there at three o'clock, you will not only be on the couch, but not even Rogue will be brave enough to sleep with you. This is my little sister we're talking about. I'm not missing her birthday party and neither are you!"

She hung up the phone and stuffed it in her pocket. Nate and Sophie had partially retired from Leverage, but not fully. Anna had taken over Sophie's job as the mother of the team, even though most of the members were older than her. She was there to make sure everyone was alright. She was the moral balance for the rest of the team, just as her mother taught her to be.

It was 2:45 and she was done waiting on him. Grabbing her car keys and whistling for her dog, she headed for the car. Rogue was a Alaskan Malamute that Eliot bought her shortly after her first anniversary. She obviously missed Phantom, but she could take him away from the rest of the family. Rogue was even bigger than Phantom, but she loved her dearly.

The house she and Quinn purchased wasn't far from her parents (it was one of the conditions she put in place, because Anna would always be a home body), but far enough away they had a few minutes to prepare for her parents when they decided to come over.

The moment she pulled up in the driveway, she noticed that she was the last one to arrive. Her mother was waiting at the door with a knowing smile on her face.

Rogue hopped out of the back seat as she grabbed the large box of presents. "You spoil her," Sophie warned her oldest daughter. "Your father will have a fit."

"I have to spoil my baby sister," she replied with an easy smile. "It's my job."

As soon as she walked through the door she was bombarded with hugs from Rosalie and Leo. Every time she walked through the door it was the same. They acted like they hadn't seen her in weeks when they normally saw her at least every other day. Leo was jabbering about the new boat Nate had taken him on while Rosalie talked about how hard she' be working on piano since Anna had been giving her lessons.

Aimee was the next to greet her. She glowed with the radiance of being six months pregnant. Eliot was already over the moon and obsessing with baby proofing everything. Parker and Hardison had already privately agreed they would not being having children anytime soon or getting married.

A big smile spread over Anna's face as her eyes fell on her father.

"Hey Iron Man," she called to him, going to him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Hey Wonder Woman," he replied pecking her cheek.

"Me-me!"

Anna took a step back and looked at her youngest sister, a mess of Nate's curls on her head with the dark eyes of her mother. She definitely mixed right along with the other two Ford daughters.

"And my favorite little Charlie!" Anna said scooping up the little girl and tickling her sides. "I heard someone turns two today. Do you know who that would be?"

Charlotte Lara Ford, born in June the year after the Christmas Quinn had proposed was a definite blessing to the whole family. Anna stood by her mother's side the entire time, this time their was less stress and the pregnancy went fine. She was the guest of honor at Anna and Quinn's wedding, being only three weeks old.

"Me, Nana!"

And the beloved nickname lived on.

"Where's your husband?" Sophie called as she scooped up her son and finally received the hug from her oldest daughter she had been searching for.

Anna rolled her eyes. "He said he had something important to deal with this morning and I told him he can't miss Charlie's birthday. When he gets here, he'll have to deal with me."

The married couples chuckled as Anna looked around. "Where's Maggie and Sterling? Olivia texted me and said she'd be late."

"Here we are!" Maggie called, appearing from the kitchen, wearing an apron. "You look good Anna!"

Anna smirked and struck a pose, showing off her well in shape body that she had worked on after doing a modeling con last month. "Thank you! So do you."

Sterling wrapped his arms around her. "I know," he commented earning a swat from her.

Libby appeared from the steps with her newest boyfriend (which Anna actually liked) just beside her.

"Good to see ya, girl," she said with a smirk. Libby, the everlasting proof that anyone can grow up.

"You too." Just then Anna's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. The caller ID said _Him_ and she shook her head as she answered. "You're in trouble, Mister Quinn."

The voice on the other side was not her husband. "You have no idea, Mrs. Quinn."

***Continued***

Sophie could see her daughter's eyes narrow as she put down her little sister and headed into the kitchen. She glanced at Eliot, catching his eye to follow her and then Hardison.

Nate's laptop was on the counter and she wasted no time pulling it open and pushing it over to Hardison. She tapped her phone and he understood immediately. The team had grown to an extend even speaking was unnecessary sometimes, which definitely was hand in times of emergency.

"Who do I have the pleasure of talking to?" she said coolly, even politely. Her voice sounded a lot like Sophie's when she conned. Level, collect, even a bit seductive when she was edging for the control.

Eliot watched her expression, but noticed she did not turn the phone on speaker like she would have any other time. She was very protective of her family and she wanted to keep her siblings safe. She wasn't willing to let them be collateral damage to anything and they came before everything, including her own life.

_"Ah, Mrs. Quinn, you are truly as collected as the stories tell. You husband is fine, and will be returned to you shortly. Delivery to your parents' home? I heard it was your little sister's birthday. Tell Charlie happy birthday for me."_

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "And who can I say sends their regards?"

The smile was evident in his voice as she looked over Hardison's shoulder to see how the trace was going. He look frustrated. Whoever this person was, he was smart.

_"You can call me Jeremy, and I know you have the black book."_

"You are one of many," Anna said easily glancing behind her to see her parents standing in the doorway looking at Anna with extreme concern. "But you don't sound like someone who wants it, maybe someone who wants part of it gone?"

_"You are a smart girl."_

"I've been told as much."

_"But let me make this very clear. I know more about you than you know about me,"_ he said easily. _"I'm hoping we can be friends. I know how close you keep those."_

"Talk quickly before I lose my patience," she hissed. People who threatened her family were not tolerated. She usually made a point to find and deal with them first and that was not always pretty.

Parker may have graduated to Mastermind, but Anna was now the voice of Leverage. She picked the cases and she dealt with the clients. She did the things Parker was not as good at. Dealing with threats was one of those things.

_"I know a few things on that black box that you don't. Things that are more time sensitive than others. One of them being a drug company that your father may know. Ask your father if he knows the name Gruenberg Pharmaceuticals."_

Anna's eyes widened and narrowed in an instant. "I don't need to ask."

There was a light chuckle on the other end that made Anna squirm. _"So the obsession with Sam Ford's death has passed on to the next generation. Now I give you a reason to hold someone responsible. I will give you the routing number to the case in the black box if you do me one favor, Mrs. Quinn."_

She glanced at her father. If he would have known what this man was saying he would have been pulling the phone away from her knowing it's a trick, but Anna wanted to make sure. "How do I know you're not lying?"

_"The ever protective Anna speaks again. I'm not lying because we hold a common interest. We both want things from the black book taken care of. I just want you to do them in my order."_

Her mind flashed back to Latimer. "You plan to profit from other companies falls?"

_"Not in the way you think, Mrs. Quinn. I want you to do what my people can't. Then I want you to be one of my people." _Whoever this Jeremy guy was, he really thought he had something to be desired.

"And who are your people?"

_"I employ certain individuals who may or may not work for the United States government."_

She rolled her eyes. "And the CIA is interested in helping me out?"

_"The CIA is interested in you, Mrs. Quinn. We know what you're capable over and we usually like people of your ability on our side."_

Nate and Sophie exchanged nervous looks. Working as they had for years, they were well acquainted to CIA types. The look on Eliot's face said he was more than just acquainted and no one was liking where this was going. But they trusted Anna, she knew what she was doing. She was the best in the business at what she did now, since Sophie retired, and they had to have some faith.

"Access number and I will think on it Mr. _Jeremy_," she said coolly, picking up a pen from the cup beside the fridge.

_"Number 896175238." _Jeremy hesitated on the other end of the line as Anna wrote down the number and slid it over to Hardison who still was unable to put a trace on the call. _"You husband will arrive shortly. No harm, no foul."_

"I'll be the judge of that."

But the line was dead already. Hardison had given up his search on the call and was instead typing in the access code Anna had slid him.

She glanced back at Nate and Sophie as they walked closer to her and looked over Hardison's other shoulder, but Anna suddenly reached out and closed the computer before anything could be pulled up. "That's enough work for right now," she said with a surprisingly easy smile for her husband about to be dropped off at her little sister's birthday party by the CIA, but she couldn't let her parents worry right now. It would ruin Charlie's birthday and no one wanted that for her. It would make Nate on edge and Sophie worried because Nate was still Nate. He would still go off the deep end when it came to his kids, Sam included.

"Anna," Eliot began but she met his worried gaze with an easy look.

"It's nothing that we can't deal with tomorrow. I'm sure Quinn will be here any minute."

Her calmness struck him as odd. She usually seemed as ready to ring her husband's neck as to kiss him. That's what happened when you married young, Eliot supposed, you get so comfortable with each other you consider killing them. Then again, he was sure Aimee felt the same way about him and he had witnessed Sophie's wrath against Nate.

She easily walked back toward the living room and the people remaining in the kitchen exchanged looks.

"She's hiding something from us," Eliot said slowly, not liking the fact Anna was doing his job of protecting the family.

"She's not hiding from you," Sophie corrected. "She's hiding it from us."

Hardison opened the laptop up again. "We can always see what it-" His face fell as he felt the screen remained black and he felt the back of the computer. "Damn it, she's good. Took the battery and I didn't even notice!"

Nate and Sophie exchanged proud smirks, but Nate found himself wondering where his little girl was anymore.

_Sophie walked out of the dressing room and immediately went to Nate who was holding Charlie. Her eyes were first on the baby, but then slowly met her husband's with a certain level of pain that could only be from letting go of her older daughter. _

_"I want to say she's too young for this," Sophie sighed looking back down at Charlie. Nate knew she was one the verge of tears and if Anna saw her cry, Anna wouldn't be able to stop crying long enough to say her vows. _

_"She's not though. She may be young, but she's ready for this," he said firmly, surprising himself by how sure he sounded. His daughter was getting married. She was getting married and they had just had a baby a few weeks ago. Time was flying in every direction and he was suddenly pleading that someone slowed it down so he had time with his younger children before they were walking down the aisle or going away to school._

_"Nate," Sophie choked, rolling her eyes to the ceiling in an attempt not to cry and completely ruin her makeup. _

_He gave his wife a small laugh as he pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "It's time for me to have a few words with my daughter before I have to walk her down the aisle. Where's the other kids?"_

_Sophie nodded to Maggie and Aimee trying to wrangle the four year old and seventeen month old while also trying not to ruin their attire. "I may need to help them," she said softly, taking the sleeping baby into her arms. She stopped him before he could move past her. "Tell her again that I love her," Sophie told her husband, her voice cracking and tears finally rolling._

_"She knows, Sophie, but I'll tell her again," he promised, squeezing his wife's hand. _

_As he opened the door, he saw his daughter sitting on the floor like a child, her elegant and white dress in a pool of fabric around her legs. Her hair had grown out significantly and he had a feeling she wasn't going to put a pair of scissors to it until it was at least the length it was when she first joined the team._

_"I'm terrified," she muttered, absently picking that bouquet in her hands. White roses with yellow lilies. Both her favorites._

_"You think your mother and I weren't terrified when we got married?" Nate asked as he sat down on the floor beside her, nudging her gently with his shoulder. "Moments like these are suppose to be terrifying. As long as the love outweighs the fear, you're doing something right."_

_A watery smile appeared on his daughter's face as she looked up at him. "It does, Daddy."_

_Nate could feel his own tears building as he offered her a smile as well. "Then you shouldn't really have to worry at all."_

_Her eyes fell back to her flowers and Nate took a moment to really take in how much she looked like Sophie, even though they were not blood in any way. The years of love and support had made their little girl grow and become the daughter they had. There had been a lot of road blocks along the way, but here they were. His daughter was now an adult and he was about to watch her marry the man of her dreams. _

_"Your mother and I love you so much," he told her, his voice cracking as he cleared his throat. "No matter what, we will always be there."_

_She nodded a little, never taking her eyes off her flowers. "I know, Daddy."_

_"And I will kill him if he ever does anything to hurt you." Nate wasn't joking and he made sure that his voice showed it. _

_But Anna smiled a little anyway and nodded again. "I know, Daddy."_

_"In a few minutes, you're not going to be my little girl anymore. You're going to be a married woman." Nate put his hand over his mouth as his own tears started to roll. He had teased his wife for her emotional state and she held it together longer than he was doing. _

_Big brown eyes met his blue ones and she shook her head firmly. Tears were already making their way down her cheeks as he swallowed hard. "You're wrong. No matter what, I will always be your little girl. I will always want and need my daddy."_

_Nate couldn't help himself as he pulled his daughter into a tight hug and started sobbing._

Her getting married and moving in with her husband didn't change the way she felt about her parents, but it changed the way she respected them. She was old enough now to know the depths and levels of parental love, and already knowing what could happen when that was taken away, she would do anything from allowing her siblings to experience that.

But Nate could see the uneasiness in Anna's stance as she watched out the window for Quinn. Even as she played with her little siblings, she was always in view of the driveway. He knew Quinn had arrived the moment Anna's shoulders released the tension and her lips twitched into a soft smile.

She met him at the door and immediately kissed his lips before pulling him into the dining room, away from the ruckus of the rest of the house.

"What happened?" she demand, her hand still in his as she let the first hint of fear appear in her eyes.

He let out a breath. "It was nothing, Anna. I got a call from an old friend this morning and I discovered the call was a little more than I was prepared for."

"So the CIA calls me and tells me that I need to help them?" she said sarcastically not understanding why Quinn was choosing now to be vague.

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "He called you?"

She raised a warning eyebrow as she leaned back to make sure the rest of the family was at least a room away. "So you have a meeting with someone in the CIA and you don't think to maybe give your _wife_ a heads up?"

He rolled his eyes. "What was I suppose to say?"

"How about _Hey honey, I know it's your sister's birthday and all, but a highly classified government buddy of mine needs a favor_." Her dark eyes were flaming with anger and Quinn knew very well he was in deep shit. "At least that way I could have prepared myself for the shady phone call and over knowledge about my life! He even used your phone number."

Quinn turned away and rubbed his face. "So he pitched you the deal."

"Yeah. And I'm about to tell him where I plan to pitch my own," she snapped.

"Anna," he began, using that tone that was meant to calm her but it only made her more furious.

"Quinn." He flinched at her calm tone, knowing that this was a game she would win. So he definitely screwed up.

Slowly he turned around and offered his wife a pleading look that was met with a glare. Gradually the glare began to soften and she rolled her eyes. "This will be a very serious discussion _tomorrow_. For now, I'm sure Leo will be very excited to see you."

Quinn pecked his wife's lips and smiled in a way she always returned. He was going to be the death of her, but she loved him just the way he was. As he walked away, she slyly pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the last calls made in and out.

_Jeremy Herring. _

She slid the phone back into her pocket.

"I learned a long time ago to trust my husband."

The sound of her mother's voice made her jump as she spun around to see Sophie standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

"Mom!" Anna said with a start, placing a hand over her heart and shaking her head.

"You know, Anna, you may be twenty-one, but I can still ready you like you're sixteen," Sophie commented, putting her arm around her daughter's waist and walking a little further into the house. "So tell me, sweetie, what's so bad that you don't want your dad or I involved?"

Anna looked at her mother for a long moment, knowing better than to lie to her and also knowing that when her mother asked her a direct question she better answer it. "Gruenberg Pharmaceuticals."

That was enough, Sophie's face fell and she pulled her daughter even further away from the room her husband was in. "The pharmaceutical company that supplied Sam's treatment?" Anna barely nodded. "Why?"

Anna rubbed her face and then her hands together. "They're in the black book, Mom, and you know what that means."

Sophie looked away from her daughter and squeezed her eyes closed. "That means they're responsible for a lot of deaths, including your brother's."

**_You know me, I love reviews. _**


	2. Leverage International

Sophie ran her hand through Rosalie's hair wondering where time had gone. She was getting tall and Nate mentioned that she was probably going through another growth spurt. Every day she looked more and more like Anna and it was a little heartbreaking for Sophie. She wanted her kids to be small forever and they were already growing up too fast.

"Momma?" Rosalie said looking up at her mother with those big brown eyes that would give her the same advantage as her sister. They were just so hard to say no to. The term "momma" hadn't changed with time like so many other things had. Though she was seven and the other kids her age were gravitating toward Mom and Dad, Rosalie had not changed what she called her mother. Even Daddy had turned into Dad, but not Momma.

The little girl looked toward where her older sister was sitting with her husband. They were physically more distant than usual. Normally they were touching in some way. His arm would be around her waist or shoulders or she would twine their fingers together.

"Are Anna and Quinn mad at each other?" she asked.

Sophie smiled at the girl's intelligence and ability. She was attentive enough to be a grifter, but her odd obsession with puzzles and her ability to already put a real fight up for Nate at chess made it very clear she was more likely to go down the mastermind track. Her lack of care for extraneous (yes, her seven year old used that word) rules and compulsive need to help people made it very clear that she would most likely follow in father's footsteps. Minus the alcohol.

Sophie pulled the girl into her lap and was very happy all her children were cuddlers. Even Leo. There were many times that Sophie would walk past Leo's room at night and find him curled into his father's side with his thumb in his mouth as Nate read a bed time story. No matter how hard they tried, they were still unable to break him of the habit. Then again, Sophie was still trying to break Nate's habit of letting the kids talk him into "one more" story. There were something that would come with time, and some things she'd have to realize may never change.

"They're fine, baby," she informed her middle daughter. "They'll get over it soon enough."

"But what if they don't?" Rosalie asked resting her head on her mother's chest. Charlie's birthday party had definitely taken a toll on all of them. Too much food, too much excitement, and the entire crew, extended and all, together in room for five hours with the tension of a huge job bearing down on them made it exhausting. "Josie Mitchell's parents stopped getting along and they got an annulment," she paused to look up at her mother, "that's like a divorce, but Catholic."

"You're seven years old, you shouldn't know what an annulment is," Sophie told her shaking her head a little. She glanced back at her daughter. She was a little concerned that her daughter was standing off to the side lines rather than enjoying the family.

"Maybe Anna should have a baby. Becky's parents had a baby instead of getting a divorce."

Sophie nearly spit out her wine. The idea of Anna being a mother anytime soon was terrifying. She and Anna had even had the conversation recently. Really it wasn't Sophie's place to make decisions for Anna's life anymore, but Anna did respect her mother's opinion and on that subject they were on the same side. Anna wanted to focus on Leverage right now, though she did mention Quinn had been casually mentioning it.

Rose gave her mother a frown. "Really. It seemed to have worked."

Sophie just shook her head as she pulled her daughter a little closer to her. "Honey, please stop trying to grow up so fast."

"But Aunt Aimee is having a baby," Rosalie pointed out unnecessarily.

"Yes, and Dad and I have four," Sophie reminded her.

"But Anna and I don't count. We're adopted."

Sophie froze at that statement. That was something they had never talked about. All her kids were her kids. Rosalie and Anna's parents and brother were never brought up, especially not around Rose.

She moved in front of her daughter and kneeled to where she was eye level. "That absolutely does not matter. You, Anna, Charlie and Leo, you are all loved just the same."

Rose gave her a skeptical look. "That's not true. You loved Leo and Charlie before they were born, you didn't love me before I was born."

Sophie hesitated. How did she explain this to her child to a point that she would really understand and would be able to accept it?

"Leo and Charlie-" Whoa, back up. That was the wrong route. She was not about to tell her very impressionable seven year old that Leo and Charlie were not exactly chosen like she and Anna. That she could have turned Rosalie and Anna away but chose not to because she loved them... No. That would definitely not be the right way to go with this.

"You see, Rose-" Sophie hesitated again, but then smiled. "Do you love Anna more than you love Charlie and Leo?"

That little brow furrowed and she thought about this. "No, but-"

"And Dad and I love you all the same," Sophie said quickly, not wanting to find out what the _but _ was. She barely saved herself with the first question.

Thank God for Aimee as she came around and snatched Rosalie into a hug. "What are you doing over here? You siblings are playing games."

Rose moved closer to her mother again. "Because Leo and Charlie play baby games and Anna, Libby, and Olivia are all talking about grown up stuff. I don't have anything to do."

Aimee caught the slightly sad look on Sophie's face in the realization that Rose was definitely starting to feel the middle child syndrome. No wonder the girl was sticking so closely to her mother, at least she didn't feel bored or unwelcome.

"You know, when the baby gets here, I'm probably going to need some help. I bet you're big enough now to help with that," Aimee offered with a gentle smile. Sophie wanted to tell her she would have absolutely no energy after the baby was born to deal with Rosalie, but maybe she would just cross that bridge when they got there.

Anna caught Olivia's eye and nodded her toward the kitchen. Olivia was taller and a much curvier body now. She had really turned into quite the beautiful young woman. She was out of college now and was following in her father's footsteps in some ways.

They step into the room and Olivia eyes her suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Callin' in a favor," Anna replied casting a look over her shoulder.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "You call in a lot of favors-"

"If you joined my team I wouldn't have to call them favors anymore," Anna interrupted with a smirk. "Information Retrievals Specialist Olivia Sterling. I can even put it on your door."

The blonde just shook her head. "You can't afford me," she said coolly. Age had matured their humor, but only sometimes. They were two women who challenged each other intellectually, much like their fathers. Luckily, they got along much better and had no problem with using each other's resources with the moments were needed.

"You know, it actually pays pretty well, if it's money you're worried about," Anna told her seriously. "I'm not kidding, Liv. We could use you full time."

"I don't do things full time," she replied with a smile. "That's the way I like it. You can call in favors all you like, but I like having the ability to say no."

Anna could understand that. What was a little hard for her was remembering that she was the boss now. She was the one that people reported to, even though she was still the baby sister or niece or whatever she was. But to Olivia, she was a friend and to Libby, she was a savior.

"The name Jeremy Herring. He's CIA and just by the tone in his voice I know he's planning something for me."

Olivia was already on her phone. "I'll make some calls," she said instantly, but Anna stopped her. "Not today. Today we're her for Charlie's birthday. Whatever it is, it's for tomorrow." She turned to walk away, but stopped. "I need you to come by the offices tomorrow morning, if you can. It's for another... favor."

Olivia may not have like the sound of that, but she had a feeling it was going to be one of those things that her moral code would not allow her to say no to. Anna had a way with those things. If it was important enough to her, she made sure no one could say no to her.

Anna spent so much time getting crawled on by her baby sister and brother that she was exhausted when she finally had to say goodbye. It was always hard for her to walk out that door. The Portland house would always be her home. Her room was still upstairs in much the same way she left it. She never realized how great it felt to have that.

Rogue sat in the corner of her office as she prepared her brief. Hardison was much too busy to do briefs on top of everything else at the moment, and this was one case she was taking very personally. Leverage had grown. They had five offices around the globe and though that may not be much, it kept Anna and Hardison very busy on the business front.

The Portland office was ground zero. Many of the newer teams did not like working with such young criminals, but Anna was quick to earn their respect. Though she was a grifter, it was more by choice. Grifting was a love. She could be a hitter or a thief or even a hacker. The world knew she could be a mastermind, she proved it through her business transactions as well as recruitment.

"This company is responsible for many deaths. Sick children not getting placebo treatments. Patients all over the US have died because of this company. How did no one find out about this? Not even people who are trained to look for things like this or able to see the things that are wrong in the equations?" Anna asked her teammates as she stood in front of the glass boards projecting their next targets. "Ronald Wright. He decided the placebo was too obvious but if they diluted the cancer drug that it would seem more realistic."

"So this was the case we couldn't bring up yesterday?" Hardison asked as he leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Why?"

Anna leaned over to her computer and pulled up a list. "These are the names, ages, and sexes of all the victims this company caused." I scrolled down until the highlighted name appeared and everyone in the room sat forward. "That's why this is something we do together. No rookies, no recruits. This is personal and this is family."

Eliot let out a breath and nodded slowly. "We should bring Nate in on this."

"As soon as someone figures out a way to tell him that Sam didn't have to die, sure," Anna deadpanned.

She had a point. That was not going to be an easy conversation. It wasn't like he wasn't involved in the new Leverage. Retirement was not _really _retirement. It was not being completely dedicated to the job so he could help his wife with their children, especially during summer break. He and Sophie did several cons, all with the original team. New people were only ever brought in on their cons when they proved themselves needed, but for the most part, everyone was already in teams. Not messing with the teams meant they could built trust and start relying on each other.

For the first several months, one member of the original team (plus Quinn) would work with a team to get them on their feet. Slowly he would start doing less and less with them until he was finally just watching while they worked and finally they were a graduated Leverage team.

But no one could replace the original.

Nate, Sophie, Hardison, Parker, Eliot, and Anna. They were Leverage. Everyone on that side of the law knew who the kings and queens of thieves were. They were respected leaders now.

"We have to tell him one way or another," Parker chimed in.

"By we you all mean me," Anna responded with a pointed look. No one replied so that usually meant yes. "Parker, I need your help with this plan. There is no room for error. If Nate finds out about this from anyone before we have this plan solid, we will all regret it. Emotions cannot be seen here. We do this dry and cut. No mistakes."

The entire team nodded, but I stopped Eliot before he followed the rest of the group out. "You know, you're not required to do this. With Aimee and all. This company has a lot of rough history."

Eliot smiled at his little Anna. He knew her family always came first and that meant his family. Aimee was someone that Anna adored. She looked up to Aimee in a way that was unique. It wasn't in the way that she did Parker or Hardison, like she admired them for what she could learn and loved them like they were her crazy aunts and uncles/siblings, but in a way that was almost a little similar to the way she looked up to Sophie. Anna was protective of Aimee and though no one would understand why her need to protect everyone she cared about ran so deeply, the one person that came close was Eliot.

"You're not doing this without me, darlin'. We take care of our own, all of them."

He squeezed her shoulder before leaving the room. Now it was just Anna and Parker left to plan.

Quinn frowned when he looked at the time. It was getting late and his wife was still in her office typing madly on her computer. This case was turning her into a workaholic and it certainly did no help his emotions to see the glass of Merlot sitting beside her desk.

"Don't just stand there and watch me," she called through the open door. "It's a little weird."

He stepped into her spacious office. It was definitely more professional than some of the other offices. She even a few plants.

"You husband was wondering if he could take you home, ma'am," he said standing a little straighter as though mocking the stance of one of their office assistance. But that had all gone home hours ago. So had the rest of the team.

She gave him a half annoyed, half bemused look. "Please tell my husband that I may be a little longer. Something demands my immediate attention."

Quinn didn't hide his frown, but quickly decided to take another approach.

He walked behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulder, working out the tight muscles in her neck. At first she stayed tense, but slowly she relaxed. "God, that feel amazing."

He smirked, but said nothing. Just kept rubbing her neck and shoulder. With one hand he kept rubbing her neck as he pushed her long curls over one of her shoulders and started kissing around her neck. She let out a soft moan, and trembled as his hands started to move underneath her shirt.

Suddenly, she pushed him away. "Quinn, I have to do this."

She reached for her glass of wine and took a long sip, looking at him over the glass.

He finally removed his hands from her and nodded. "Alright," he said gentle, leaning in to kiss her lips and tasting the wine on them. "I'm going home. I hope to see you there sometime soon."

She didn't even verbally reply but gave him a brief nod, her attention already back on her computer.

Quinn looked at his wife one more time before he walked out the door of her office. Anna was very talented at many things. She was a great sister, grifter, daughter, musician, but she was not always the best wife.

Though he would love her and be with her for the rest of his life, she also had to learn that as important as the safety of her family was, it was also important to keep a good balance between work and family.

It wasn't always like this. There was usually once job every couple months that she buried herself in so deeply that no one could pull her out until it was done.

Sophie had quietly made the comment that sometimes it was just a matter of talking to her, but other times it was best to keep quiet. Sophie also _very _quietly mentioned that Nate was the same way.

Quinn licked the wine off her lips and began to wonder if that was her first glass or fifth. With her it was impossible to tell.

_**Anna becoming a little too much like Nate? Also, I was wonder. Do you want more family or business stuff in this story? And also. How do you feel about mature scenes? I would put a warning before the specific scene and mark where it began and ended if need be so people who are not interested in it can stay away from those parts but they would be there if people wanted them. If you all don't want it, that's fine too. No worries. Anyway! **_


	3. Business and Pleasure

Nate loved very powerfully. His love for his wife and children was something that was never questioned. Though he never actually quit drinking, he stopped being drunk. He rarely even poured himself a glass since Charlie was born. It wasn't something he needed to do anymore. Those hole in his heart had been filled with a new love, not that it replaced Sam. When you lose a child... it's not something that you ever really let go of.

It was eleven o'clock at night and Nate was the only one in the house awake. Sophie had a headache so she went to bed the moment she had a chance. Nate promised her that he would clean up before he followed her up, but decided to take a few hours to read. The sound of the deadbolt turning in the silence of the night caught his attention, but he smiled fondly when he saw his oldest daughter walk in with her heels in one hand and some sort of file folder between her lips.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked him with the folder still between her teeth and she tried to get the key out of the door. For a girl who was so good at picking locks, she had a surprising amount of trouble using a key.

He held up the book and she smiled. "It's elementary, my dear Watson," he said in a perfect British accent that would make his wife proud. Sometimes it seemed that only Anna could truly do any sort of accent.

Sherlock Holmes, another man she thought was one in the same as her father. He noticed that she hadn't moved from the doorway and was already lost in thought. "You okay, Ans?" he asked pulling her out of her daze. He hated to see her like that. Overworked and her mind still lost in the day's events. Whatever was going on was really weighing on her.

For once she didn't just blink and smile before telling him some bland lie that she was perfectly fine. This time, she looked back at her father with a very serious expression. "Let's talk in the kitchen."

He didn't argue, but followed her, leaving the book abandoned on the end table. She moved easily around the kitchen, pulling out two short glasses and setting them on the bar. He sat on the opposite side, just watching her. The Irish Whiskey was where it was always. The cabinet above the stove. She was a little surprise to find a layer of dust on the glass. She even felt guilty for brushing it off.

She poured a hefty amount into each glass before putting the lid back on the bottle and sliding on cup to her father. There was a moment that she just looked at him, reading his expression of what he was thinking. He was slightly alarmed, suspicious definitely, worried even. All of which were perfectly plausible emotions to feel at the moment.

"Would you like to hear this from Anna, your daughter, or Anna, voice of Leverage International?" she asked seriously, unsure of what approach would be best.

The frigidness in his body language made her even more nervous. "I would always like to hear from my daughter," Nate said calmly.

He watched her as she took a sip of the auburn whiskey when he could definitely tell she did not need any more alcohol in her system. "The phone call at Charlie's party was Jeremy Herring from the CIA giving me the access number to something in the black box. Gruenberg Pharmaceuticals."

The grip on Nate's glass tightened and Anna hesitated. Maybe she should have done this when Sophie was around to calm and comfort him.

Still, she continued, afraid that if she hesitated for too long her liquid courage would stop working and she wouldn't be able to break the news to him.

"The drugs they were supplying..." Nate was already on his feet, turned around but his body so frigid that it was nerve wracking to Anna. "Dad..."

"Anna, if you're saying-"

"Sam's name was on a list of patients that got their diluted cancer drugs." Anna held her breath, very ready for the glass of Irish whiskey to fly across the room. "I need you to trust me here, Dad. I'm going to get this guy and I'm going to make him pay."

She wasn't really sure if she was pleading with her father to not go after this company or to have faith in her ability to do her job. Part of her wanted him on this con with her, the rest of her was terrified what would happen if he joined them on this job. Her father was passionate, but passion was driven by emotions and this was a road he had stopped venturing on before Leo was born. It just drove him mad. But she could understand that. She would go mad without her loved ones as well. If they were taken from her and someone was responsible, she'd kill them.

"Anna," Nate began, his tone tight and his eyes closed. She took another sip of whiskey, unsure of what to expect. His posture faltered a little as he turned around to look at her again. "Does your mother know?"

She gave the smallest hint of a nod, afraid he was going to yell at her for telling Sophie first or yell at Sophie for not telling me. "When had a conversation at Charlie's party."

He seemed to take this well. There was a small nod of acceptance as he placed his glass back on the table, the whiskey completely untouched. "You have a plan."

Anna tapped the folder in front of him. "All the information is right here. If you want in on this... I need to know..." She swallowed hard. "I need to know if I can trust you and that you trust me. We _can _do this, Dad."

The sound of tired footsteps called their attention to the doorway to the kitchen to see Sophie standing there in her plaid pajama shirts barely sticking out from beneath of one of Nate's shirts. "What's going on in here?" she asked noticing the bottle and glasses of alcohol on the bar top first. Her eyes fell on her daughter, whose glass was nearly empty and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. Marrying an alcoholic, she knows what drunk looks like.

"The Gruenberg Pharmaceuticals job," Anna said with a firm look toward her mother, remain more businesslike than daughter like.

"So you want our help?" Sophie asked crossing her arms over her chest, feeling very nervous about the entire situation.

Anna paused for a second, seemingly searching for the right words. "I came to offer you the option of helping."

Sophie looked at her husband, obviously in a much sounder mind than Anna at the moment. "I'll be at the office first thing in the morning."

Sophie closed her eyes. "Me too," she said in a breath. If her husband was going in on this, there needed to be someone there to make sure all the pieces were picked up and put back in their proper place when this was over. By the looks of her daughter, she may have quite the job on her hands.

The girl finished off her whiskey and put the glass in the sink before grabbed the bottle and putting in its proper place as well. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow." Suddenly the girl hesitated. "Can... Can I just sleep upstairs in my old room?"

Sophie gave her small smile. "Sure, baby. Go on up."

Sophie and Nate exchanged long looks. "This certainly isn't good," Sophie deadpanned before walking toward their bedroom.

Nate said nothing. His wife was definitely right.

_Unlocked_

Anna woke up with the familiar slight buzz of a hangover and she rolled out of bed. The sun was just coming up so at least it was early. She could hear her mother up, already talking to Charlie, the only early riser there family ever had.

"You are such a pretty girl," Sophie cooed to Charlie, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss before pecking her lips. "You get to stay with Aunt Aimee today and you're going to be good, right?"

As Anna stumbled, Sophie looked up to her. Anna knew the look of disappointment on her mother's face and it was enough for Anna to try and avoid eye contact. Sophie sighed and placed Charlie on the counter as she started on the crepes. It was the first time her daughter had stayed the night in months and the last time she had stayed was for a similar reason.

"How's business?" Sophie asked her oldest daughter, smirking at Charlie attempting to sneak a strawberry. Blueberries she could sneak without being scene, strawberries were a bit too big for her hands to hide.

The conversation topic was a way of trying to show Anna that Sophie wasn't going to attack her. Sophie left her station just long enough to kiss her first child on the head and pull her into a tight hug, for a long moment. Charlie was too close to the stove for Sophie to really hold her long, but it was long enough for her daughter to feel comfortable again.

Anna sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Honestly? I miss it just being us. I know Hardison hand picks recruits and they go through a lot of psychological, mental, and moral testing, but I'm always waiting for the shoe to drop and I will be stuck underneath it."

Sophie was glad she wasn't facing her daughter because she couldn't help but agree. She and Nate had discussed this many times. Anna being the face of Leverage meant a lot of dangerous things for the girl. It was putting her at risk and though they had absolutely no doubt that they could take care themselves, Anna and Quinn were still young. A global business was not easy.

Especially when it was a criminal business.

Hardison did his job though, and very well just as Anna did hers. She ran each part of the business completely perfectly. Her cons were carefully chosen, just as carefully as each team was put together.

Five teams was all they had right now and they all had tremendous respect for Anna and the original team. Most of them were older than Anna, only by a couple of years of so with stories that were somewhat tragic and very secretive. Yet Anna's gift with people lived on. Those who knew her couldn't help but love her.

"I just want you to stay safe," Sophie said clearly, casting a pained look at Anna.

"Mom-"

"Don't 'Mom' me. I mean it," Sophie said firmly. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Anna, the drinking-"

Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes, but Sophie had been with Anna too long to be very affected. "It needs to quit. Your husband is probably worried about you. You left him at home worrying and Rogue-"

Suddenly Anna jumped to her feet. "Oh my God! Rogue!"

"Quinn already called about her. He picked her up from the office earlier this morning," Sophie told her daughter, not hiding her distaste for the situation. "This is what I'm talking about, Anna. What if you were with your siblings?"

The comment was worse than a physical strike. Anna would never hurt her siblings. She would never put them in danger. She would protect them forever. It was a bit more of maternal instinct now that she was older, but Sophie had hit the soft spot on purpose. "You're too young for this, Anna."

Anna didn't say anything, but she knew her mother was right. She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just needed something to take the edge off when I was putting the con together."

"Nana!" Leo called, running at his older sister and lunging at her. Anna happily picked him up and set him on the bar in front of her.

"Little Leo Nathan, what are you doing?" she teased in a singsong voice. She bopped her little brother's nose with the end of her finger as he looked at her clothes.

"You're wearing jammies," he comments, pulling on the large grey t-shirt Anna was wearing with her comfortable pajama shorts. "Did you sleep here?"

"Yep. In my old room."

"I knew it!" Rosalie announced from the hallway, running over the Sophie and receiving her morning hug and kiss. "Quinn and Anna are getting an annulment." Then she scrunched her nose in thought as she looked back at her mother. "We're Catholic, right?"

Anna could only laugh as Sophie looked exhausted. Four kids was enough. Sophie could not take another one with a high IQ and criminal activity in their blood.

"Quinn and I are _fine,_" Anna promised her sister, accepting a hug of her own and kissing her sister's cheek. "I just got very tired last night and slept here." She quickly realized they were missing a family member. "Where's Dad?"

"In bed. We're up early," Rosalie said hitting the button of her sister's phone and pointing at the time on the phone being just past six in the morning.

That mischievous grin twitched at Anna's lips and she set Leo on the ground next to Rose, bending to get at their eye level. "What do you say we wake up Dad?"

"Me too! Me too!" Charlie said bouncing on the counter so that Sophie would put her on the floor. Sophie flipped off the stove and placed the pan on an unused burner.

"Well, we might as well make it a family event," Sophie said with finality. Breakfast could wait. She missed moments like these, especially with Anna.

Her oldest daughter grabbed a hold of both her sisters, knowing well that Leo was the mellow one of the group. "Remember. Stealth," she whispered holding them still.

"Stelf?" Charlie repeated curiously. Her speech wasn't the clearest, but it wasn't anything really to complain about. She was still young. Leo was still working on some of his words, but they were much clearer. Rosalie just seemed to have the gift of gab, even when she was two.

"Yes, Charlie, stealth," Anna said with a firm nod and a playful smile. "You're learning from a master."

Sophie snorted, but Anna only grinned wider and jumped up to plant a bruising kiss to her mother's cheek before looking back down on her curious recruits. "Now, to be a member of Leverage you have to be the fastest, quietest, and the best of the best. Do you have what it takes?"

A chorus of loud excited yeses rang loudly through the house and Sophie and Anna shushed them despite their own giggles. "We have to be _quiet_," Anna reminded them with a broad smile. She glanced toward the steps. "Follow Momma's lead. I'll scout ahead."

Sophie had to keep a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as her three youngest children watched Anna silently move up the steps.

"Are we gonna follow her, Momma?" Rosalie asked, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

Sophie laughed. "Don't we always?"

_Unlocked_

After getting attacked by all four of his children and even his wife, Nate was starting to feel his age. Four kids. Though Anna wasn't technically a kid anymore, she still brought her own unique challenges. One of those included letting the salt get rubbed in old wounds without flinching.

"So, Aimee's been really moody lately and she's telling me that I'm going overboard," Eliot told Nate as they both moved into the Leverage office building break room. Nate had to give it to Anna, she definitely had a great vision in her head for what she wanted Leverage to be. Technically, it was a consulting company, and most of the offices were with different kind of consultants. Creative consultants, legal consultants, marital consultants. It was a cover, and a damn good one. Every floor was set up from a different mind, except for the top floor. That was where their business took over.

"You _are_ going overboard, Eliot," Nate deadpanned, pulling a glass out of the cabinet and checking out the contents of the fridge. God this place was great. He pulled out the organic peach juice his entire family had been addicted to since they moved to Portland.

He could feel Eliot staring at him. It was funny to him. Eliot so rarely seemed nervous, and since he learned that he was going to be a father, he seemed to be completely terrified. While Sophie and Aimee spent times laughing, going though Leo's old clothes and giving Aimee what she liked, Eliot, Eliot was worrying and talking to Nate about what to expect.

"The girls are much bigger handfuls than Leo and even Sam," Nate told him for the hundredth time. "With Rose and Charlie we have to keep everything out of their reach and they still manage to get it sometime. Leo is the one that just wants someone to read to him or watch a movie."

"What about-" Eliot gave Nate a look. "Ya know."

"Sex?" Nate asked and Eliot nodded. Nate let out a small laugh. "Plan on not getting any until about six weeks after the baby is born. Sometimes shorter, sometimes longer. Also, plan for lots of unexplained tears, or should I say even more unexplained tears due to hormones. Random outburst and sleeping on the couch a few nights even when you don't have the baby."

Eliot blinked, but Nate wasn't finished.

"You think you're not getting much then, you'll be too tired to even think about it until the baby is at least sleeping through the night. Once that happens, enjoy it. Once he learns how to get out of bed, you will be sneaking sex for until he moves out."

Nate had to smirk at Eliot's slightly fallen expression when Sophie walked in with a mug in her hands moving toward the coffee pot. She took one look at Eliot and glanced at Nate. "You're told him about the after baby sex life, didn't you." It was not a question. She exchanged a grin with her husband as she sauntered over to him and tossed a glance over her shoulder to Eliot before pinning Nate against the counter. "But it definitely gets better, and sneaking sex is a little more fun."

Eliot rolled his eyes as his friends happily kissed. "You two have been sneaking around us for years, even before the rugrats."

Nate gladly accepted the brief kiss his wife gave him before she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him. It was almost a little sad that it was at work they got to be more freely intimate without interruption. The big kids didn't bother them. They understood how important it was to love your partner in crime.

"Well, when Anna was around don't even act like you, Parker and Hardison were known for giving us privacy," Sophie said with pointed finger. "Anna learned to knock rather quickly especially after the first incident. The second one," Sophie bit her lip and glanced at her husband, "that may have been more of our fault."

It took months for Anna to even step foot in the laundry room again.

The sound of something crashing caught all their attention. Eliot was out of his room in a flash, running down the hallway. They could see Anna sitting at her desk with her fingers laced together and her chin resting on them. Her fishbowl of a corner office easily reveal the scene.

There was a very unhappy business man and a fuming at the other side of her desk. The potted plant that sat on the corner of her desk was now shattered and Rogue was bristled but motionless.

"Sir, please take a seat," she repeated herself with a completely serene expression.

"Don't pretend-"

"Have a seat sir, I would like to have a chat with you."

Hardison saw Eliot, Nate and Sophie all standing in the hallway. "Would you like a real view?" he asked, beckoning them toward his office.

They followed him to the farthest office on the hallway and stepped inside. Between Anna and Rogue, the man didn't stand a chance if he tried to attack. Breaking a pot was nothing to really be worried about.

Hardison's office had a huge screen covering the wall in front of his desk. "Meet the side project that Anna and Olivia have been working on. Well, and Libby. You throw three twenty something year old women with high IQs, an overload of technology, and a tiny bit of a superhero complex and you get these little guardian angels and who set up women and children shelters between their everyday saving the world."

Anna's lips were tight as the man placed both hands on her desk and leaned on her desk. "You can't do this to me. I have a job-"

"And a wife and a family. Funny, most men would have open with that," she said completely calm. Her face was masked of emotion.

It was scary how much of a different person Anna could be when she was at work. There was no hint of the playful young woman, but a completely sober expression.

She pointed to the seat behind the man and watched as he uncomfortably moved toward it until he sat. To Nate's surprise, Anna did not stand when the man sat. It would have proved the power switch she was placing upon him. There was no real movement from her.

"I want you," she said slowly, pronouncing every word very clearly, "to leave your wife."

"For you?" the man asked suddenly. He was definitely surprised and pleasantly intrigued at the idea while Anna seemed to roll her eyes and raise her left hand for him to see.

"Sorry. Happily married. Good guy actually. He could probably give you a few tips." She relaxed back in her chair and pulled a folder out of her drawer and tossed it toward him. "You're not such a good guy are you?"

"What makes you say that?" he said with the quirk of a smile.

She gave him a sarcastic smirk as she flipped the file open and pointed at the picture. "Men who break their wives' jaws are not commonly known as good guys."

Sophie gasped when Hardison pulled up the picture of the woman. Almost her entire face was black and blue with her jaw wired shut. Hardison shook his head as Nate put his arm around his wife. Eliot was familiar with this, for his own reasons.

Yet, they were completely impressed with Anna.

"Before you give me some bullshit about her running into a door, let me remind you that I am not a woman that gets pushed around."

"No, you're a ball buster."

Anna's face suddenly changed, and a literal giggle escaped her. Suddenly she was their daughter again and not this business woman. Apparently, he truly found his words hilarious, but that only confused him.

"I think my husband has called me that a few times," she said with a fond smile. "Then again, my husband would lay a hand on me."

Suddenly the man moved toward her and she held her ground. Her lack of response surprised him and that cold business smiled returned. "I'm going to be very clear, Mr. Baggins. These are divorce papers. You can either sign this document," she pulled out another piece of paper and grabbed a pen off her desk, "granting your wife sole custody of your children as well as granting her forty percent of your monthly sallary in child support-" Her eyes shot to the man. "-Which you will pay or I will personally be paying you a visit, or you can refuse, I drop use one of my shady associates to drop you in the middle of a third world country where no one speaks English and pen pushers aren't exactly needed."

"You wouldn't-"

"Actually I would, I have, and I can do again. Removing people like you is something I take personal pleasure in, Mr. Baggins. I suggest you sign the papers."

Anna slid the paper closer to him and took a seat on the corner of her desk. "If you ever contact your wife again, I will be sure that you'll be waking up with a tribe in Africa. Do I make myself clear?"

He gritted his teeth. "This is extortion! Blackmail! I could have your ass-"

"Do whatever you like sir, but I work with some very important people. It's people like you, people who think they can't be hurt and hurt the people around them that I make sure stop hurting people. Take my deal, Mr. Baggins."

This time... it was not a suggestion.

The man glared at her for a long moment before grabbing the pen and signing the paper. He threw the pen back down on the desk and glared at her.

"I'll have your ass for this."

"If you try, I will expose everything about you. The money you've been casually pulling out of the company's accounts. The reason your wife and children left you. The mistress that lives off your boss's credit card. I will make sure it all comes up, do you understand me, Mr. Baggins?" she snapped in his face.

The man shook his head as he walked toward the door, casting one last look at her while she returned to her seat. She relaxed and smiled to herself as she went over to the fax machine and picked up her phone. Maybe they should have stopped watching, but it was much too interesting.

"Olivia! Good, I'm glad I got a hold of you. Mr. Baggin's signed the papers. Yes. I'm faxing it to you now. Make sure Ms. Baggins is taken care of and if you need any help just give me a call, I'm sure I can get some funds together for her." She nodded her head as she took a seat back at her desk and Rogue trotted over to her. "Good. As long as they're all taken care of." Then the smile faded and a guarded expression came over Anna's face though she was suppose to be alone in her office.

Her dark skin grayed slightly as the blood washed out of it. "You talked to him, the CIA guy? What did say?" She rolled her eyes. "No one is listening to this call, Liv. Hardison would tell me."

Suddenly the four in Hardison's office exchanged slightly guilty looks. "Well, technically no one is tapping her phone line. So... well, technically we're good!" he justified quickly.

Everyone's attention was back on Anna. "They're well aware of our existence, I've known this for years. I have Quinn and El-"

She blinked. "Me? What the hell do they want with me?" Then she stood up. "They _want me?_"

Nate and Eliot both paled at the realization as Sophie grabbed onto Nate's hand. Hardison shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to obsorb this unexpected information.

"Please tell me we're not about to make enemies with the CIA," he almost whined.

"Depends," Eliot said seriously, "whether or not Anna says no."

**_Bum bum bum. I hope you enjoyed the Eliot/Nate/Sophie conversation. Also, I want Anna, Olivia and Libby's little do-gooder trio to have a name. They work on a smaller scale than leverage and it's normally. It's normally based around helping people who have been hurt to get back on their feet, like a sort of charity. Ish. Thing. _**

**_Anywho. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! _**


End file.
